


Sex on fire

by AtlSaints9405



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 03:48:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7250752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtlSaints9405/pseuds/AtlSaints9405
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Su única salvación en más de 2 kilómetros era un bar de mala muerte. Seguramente era el karma golpeándolo por dejar a su dulce y muy hermosa mejor amiga en el altar. Pero eso hizo que se encontrara con un ángel que le dio casa, comida y sonrisas, así que el karma debe ser pésimo en su trabajo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex on fire

**SEX ON FIRE**

Su única salvación en más de 2 kilómetros era un bar de mala muerte.

Sí, un bar lleno de humo, alcohólicos casi dormidos y una banda de chicas que ni siquiera sabía tocar _Teenage Kicks_ , si se fijaba bien únicamente dos personas estaban escuchando la música. Detrás de la barra, una camarera con senos grandes y ropa sugerente servía cerveza muggle y mucho Whiskey de fuego para los tres semi alcoholizados clientes que se encontraban sobre la mesa, y un hombre grande y con mirada enojada se encargaba de mantener las manos de uno de ellos alejadas de la mujer.

Ted dio tres pasos inseguros al interior del bar repitiéndose que esta era la única opción que tenía para hablar con su padrino, claro si es que en este bar permitían llamadas internacionales. Unos ladrones le abordaron en su moto y robaron todas sus pertenencias, incluyendo la varita de roble que recibió como regalo de cumpleaños número 11 de parte de su abuela. Por eso estaba así: sin zapatos, dinero–a menos que cuenten los 6 sickles ingleses que los ladrones le permitieron quedarse–, celular, varita y muriéndose de frío.

-hola-dijo a la camarera apenas se sentó frente a la barra, movía cada moneda esperando que estas le den suerte

-¿qué deseas?-la mujer dijo en un claro francés

-quería preguntarte si me podrías prestar la red flú. Me robaron hace unos minutos…

No terminó la frase. La camarera hizo un gesto llamando la atención del hombre detrás de ella y en menos de un segundo, el mastodonte se apareció al frente suyo con una mirada reprobatoria y amenazante.

-solo para clientes amigo-el hombre dijo con un acento inglés-Si no piensa comprar nada, permítame acompañarlo a la salida

-pero yo no tengo dinero, si quiere cuando llame a mi padrino…

El hombre hizo ademan de salir de allí, y por primera vez en su estadía en Francia, Ted sintió miedo, el suficiente como para ver como algo posible la idea de caminar dos kilómetros hacia el próximo lugar habitable.

-tranquilo, Harry-una voz masculina sonó a sus espaldas-. Yo le invito un trago, ¿ahora puedes dejarlo utilizar la red flú?

El metamorgomago dio la vuelta y se fijó en quien salvó su vida… era un niño, un niño atractivo, con el cabello verde desordenado, ojos azules brillantes, rasgos juveniles, cuerpo fibroso, un pirsin sobre la ceja, un tatuaje en el cuello, otro que se veía en la cadera por la camiseta delgada y los pantalones bajos que llevaba puestos, y una gran sonrisa confiada. Ted dudaba mucho de la legalidad de su presencia, perforaciones y tatuajes; pero no podía ocultar su agradecimiento.

-bueno-el hombre, Harry, gruñó-. ¿qué ciudad?

-Londres

Ambos, niño y mastodonte, bufaron divertidos y le miraron esperando que fuese algún tipo de broma estúpida. Cuando, después de unos minutos incómodos para Ted, se dieron cuenta que no estaba jugando, el hombre levantó una ceja y dijo, divertido:

-no dan llamadas a Londres ¿acaso no sabes que queda en Inglaterra?

-no, no lo sabía-Ted murmuró sarcásticamente-pero gracias por tu necesaria culturización

-préstale el teléfono-el chico dijo como su fuese la opción más obvia-. A menos que ahora solo necesites red flú

-solo necesito comunicarme a Londres-Ted casi suplicó, esta era su única opción y ahora que la tenía tan exequible, no iba a perder su oportunidad

-ve a la oficina. Lois, acompáñalo-el hombre señaló hacia la puerta que estaba justo al lado del escenario

Ted siguió al niño que caminaba por el lugar como si fuese el dueño del mismo, tuvo que detenerse un segundo mientras esperaba que este hiciera una seña a las cantantes para decirle que se había ido y cuando el chico abrió la puerta con una llave.

La oficina representaba muy bien la organización del bar: papeles regados sobre el escritorio, platos de comida dejados en el suelo, las sillas puestas en un completo desorden y el resto de cosas cubiertas en una fina capa de polvo.

-toma el teléfono-señaló la máquina parecida a los antiguos teléfonos de ruedas muggles-. Sentimos si no es de tu gusto, pero…-se encogió de hombros

-gracias

El chico parecía demasiado sorprendido ante su agradecimiento, pero lo ocultó encogiéndose de hombros y señalando hacia una puerta que debía ser el baño y metiéndose en ella.

Ted marcó los números de su padrino, esos que se había aprendido de memoria durante su juventud pero que desde que inició su aventura no había pensado en utilizar hasta que sus pertenencias fueron robadas.

La esposa de su padrino, Ginevra Weasley, fue quien contestó el teléfono con un simple “buenos días, casa de la familia Potter” que hizo a Ted arrepentirse de su idea. Se había escapado de la casa de su padrino para no tener que enfrentar a los Weasleys hasta que fuera completamente necesario ¿y llamaba a la casa de uno de ellos? ¿acaso no estaba pensando con cinco dedos de frente?

-¿buenas?-Ginny dijo, sin ocultar que estaba comenzando a irritarse con la llamada-¿alguien se encuentra allí?

Ted se aclaró la garganta esperando que ese movimiento le comprase un poco de tiempo, por suerte Ginny no estaba tan impaciente como para comenzar a gritarle en ese preciso momento.

-Ginny-dijo, se tragó el nudo que le impedía hablar y sintió como un montón de hipogrifos bailaba en su estómago.-¿podrías pasarme a Harry? Necesito hablar con él

-¿Ted?-Ginny murmuró-Harry te ha estado buscando durante todo este tiempo ¿dónde estás? Iremos por ti

-¡no! No quiero que vengan por mí-suspiró-. Solo necesito que me pases a mi padrino ¿podrías?

-sí, no… sí. ¡Harry, te llaman!

Teddy pudo escuchar a Ginny susurar “es Ted” antes de pasarle le teléfono a su padrino, pero aun así este preguntó preocupado

-¿quién es?

-soy yo, Edward. Necesito tu ayuda-comenzó a explicar-. Me robaron y me quedé sin dinero. Quería preguntarte si podrías enviarme un poco de mi cuenta en Gringonts, por favor

-¿me dirás dónde estás?-Harry gruñó, era más que evidente que cualquier sentimiento de alivio era superado por la furia

-Francia-dijo rápidamente-. En serio necesito el dinero ¿cuándo podrías enviármelo?

-Francia es muy grande

-no te diré en qué ciudad estoy, padrino-siseó-. Probablemente mandarás a toda tu legión de aurores a buscarme y no quiero eso, no ahora

-todos estamos preocupados por ti

-no, todos están preocupados de que no llegue a la boda-gruñó-. Esperan que vuelva unos días antes, pida perdón a Victoire y los dos tengamos nuestro “felices por siempre” tal y como todos planearon apenas ella nació

-no, claro que no-Harry gimió horrorizado-. Solo quiero saber que estás bien

-estoy bien

-y aun así no me dirás dónde estás

-no, no te lo diré, padrino. Necesito tiempo para mí

-entonces no te enviaré el dinero-Harry dijo como si fuera bastante obvio

-¿por qué?

-porque sí, porque no puedes desaparecerte durante dos meses sin decir nada; y no me importa la puta boda-agregó adivinando la interrupción del metamorfomago-. Lo siento, pero si vas a comportarte como un niño, tendré que tratarte como tal

-¡tengo 26 años!

-pues actúa como eso. ¡si no quieres casarte con Victoire, díselo! ¡si quieres irte a Francia a vivir, no escapes! Y, por cierto te marqué vacaciones en la central y si no vuelves en un mes, no vuelvas al cuerpo de aurores.

-¿en serio? Nunca creí que harías algo como eso

-yo tampoco creí que tú harías algo como esto, Ted, creí que habíamos hecho algo mejor contigo. Tus padres estarían tan decepcionados de ti…

Colgó el teléfono bruscamente con las palabras de Harry Potter en su mente ¿sus padres estarían decepcionados de él? Eso sí que era un golpe bajo, sobretodo cuando Harry ya le había contado sobre la discusión que tuvo con su padre cuando se enteró que su mamá estaba embarazada y temía que su hijo heredara su licantropía… sí, su papá se había quedado. Pero antes de hacerlo se escapó, cómo cualquier persona normal haría con esa perspectiva. Él necesitó aclarar su mente y Ted también lo necesitaba, y tenía aun más derecho a eso.

-¿problemas en el paraíso?

-sí, no tengo dinero ni dónde quedarme y tampoco el apoyo de mi padrino

-¿el apoyo de tu multimillonario y poderoso padrino?-el niño negó con la cabeza-qué harás sin él

-ni siquiera me conoces

-conozco a los de tu clase

-mira-caminó hacia la puerta-, agradezco tu ayuda y te pagaría por ella pero en serio no tengo dinero así que estaré en deuda contigo…

-Lois-terminó-me llamo Lois

-¿apellido?

-solo Lois

Se encogió de hombros, no le interesaban los problemas del chico para no decirle su apellido.

-Solo Lois, cuando tenga dinero, te lo pagaré. Te debo una

-falta el trago al que te invité

-no tomaré con un menor

“Solo Lois” se encogió en su puesto y, tomando su estomago con las manos, comenzó a reírse. Sí, a carcajearse de una forma ruidosa y llena de ronquidos en la cara de Ted. Lo más extraño de esa risa era lo contagiosa que era, en menos de cinco segundos el metamorfomago se encontró riendo junto al chico y sin siqueira saber la razón concreta, solo siendo consciente de que esa risa le quitó casi todo el peso que llevaba en esos momentos.

-soy mayor de edad-el chico dijo después de unos segundos-cumplí los veinte hace un mes y si quieres te muestro la foto de mi cumpleaños

-¿en serio?

-sí, ¿acaso crees que Harry me dejará estar aquí y poner en riesgo su bar?

Ted tuvo que contenerse para no decir que según lo que veía a Harry no le preocupaba para nada poner en riesgo a su bar.

-bien, tomemos ese trago-aceptó sin renitencia

-y por cierto, creo que puedo ayudarte con lo de no tener dinero. Si quieres, te puedes quedar en mi apartamento… y no es para emborracharte y tener sexo contigo-Lois agregó al ver la cara de Ted, la cual debía incluir mucho lo sorprendido que estuvo en los últimos segundos-. Tengo debilidad por las causas perdidas y tú, querido, eres una de esas

El peliverde pasó la mano por su cuello y le dirigió hacia la salida sin darle oportunidad a dudar de la generosa oferta.

 

*-*-*

_Y valla que Lois se llevó a pecho su oferta._

El joven le llevó a su apartamento, un lugar pequeño, con una única habitación para dormir– _no te preocupes, Querido, la cama es lo suficientemente grande como para que no nos rocemos_ ; le dijo apenas surgió al idea de dormir juntos–, un sofá en medio de la sala encima de un tapete con runas dibujadas, en el pedazo donde iba el comedor una vieja mesa de madera que tenía tallada varios mensajes en idiomas que definitivamente no eran el inglés–y que Ted no conocía–, la pared pintada de blanco con otra buena cantidad de mensajes en su lugar, esta vez sí habían algunos en inglés–" _Te extrañaremos, vuelve pronto a Inglaterra, JSP."_  " _Deberías llamar más seguido ¿sabes? HTM_." " _No tengo forma de agradecerte por lo que has hecho por mí, PP_." "Y, _las palabras no dichas a veces son las que más duelen, recuérdalo, SM_." Eran algunas de las frases en inglés que decoraban sus paredes– y una cocina pequeña con solo los implementos necesarios. Si Lois le hubiese dicho que imaginara cómo era su apartamento, algo como esto sería lo primero que aparecería en su mente.

Si eso no fuera suficiente, habló con uno de sus amigos para que le dieran un trabajo en su cafetería y que él pudiera conseguir el dinero para el viaje de regreso a Inglaterra antes del mes que puso Harry, se negaba a llamarle padrino, cuando conversaron. Y lo más curioso era que este ni siquiera le había preguntado su nombre, le consiguió trabajo, le dio un lugar donde vivir y le daba comida, y ni siquiera se sabía su nombre. De alguna forma el peliverde había logrado un sistema en el cual el nombre de Ted pasó a ser _Querido_ en todos los lugares dónde Lois lo presentaba _–¿por qué querido?_ Le había preguntado en la segunda noche, cuando Lois lo había presentado en la cafetería. _Porque pondrá a los muy chismosos a hacer suposiciones._

Ahora, era el cuarto día de su estadía en casa de Lois y ambos estaban viendo una película, Ted no sabía cual era, solo sabía que esta era lo suficientemente aburrida como para dejarlo divagar… y, con las paredes llenas de palabras para leer, era muy fácil distraerse y pensar en ellas.

-Lois, ¿qué significan todos esos mensajes?

Se hizo el silencio…

Nunca habían hablado de cosas personales y ninguno de ellos hizo ademán de querer que estos existan para el otro, y según la mirada de Lois, este parecía ser un tema personal. Sostuvo el aliento, sin esperanza real de que el menor respondiera pero sí con la certeza de que este lo echaría, hasta que este dijo divertido.

-¿quieres que te traduzca cada uno de los mensajes?-señaló uno, demasiado corto pero con la suficiente cantidad de signos suspensivos como para llamar la atención-ese dice, _eres un imbecil,_ y este-señaló otro, ahora en la otra pared y con marcador morado- _¡no puedo creer que haya perdido los mejores años de mi vida contigo!_ -arrugó el entrecejo-solo pasamos un mes juntos, buen sexo, pero no puedo asegurar que fueron los mejores años de mi vida… aunque los hombres con sangre veela siempre son exagerados.

-no me refiero a eso, sino a… ¿cada amante que tienes debe firmar esto?

Lois lo miró durante unos instantes, tal vez estaba dudando si darle a Ted la respuesta, pero optó por hacerlo.

-cada persona que se va de mi vida lo firma y deja un mensaje para mí… así nunca los olvidaré, aunque ellos lo hagan-ese último trozo lo dijo tan suavemente que Ted se sorprendió de oírlo

-¿tantas personas se van de tu vida?

El menor se encogió de hombros y por un segundo Ted pensó que iba a dar por terminado el tema pero finalmente agregó.

-no me gusta llevar lastres a mis viajes-se encogió de hombros, como si esa fuera una respuesta obvia

-¿lastres?-bufó-¿tus amigos son lastres?

-ya sabes, la familia, los amigos, las parejas… si tienes un lugar al cual volver, más querrás regresar

-¿y tú no quieres regresar?

El chico se encogió de hombros.

»por eso lo del apellido… tienes un gran lastre en casa

-¡no!-Lois gimió horrorizado-no, en mi casa la única persona que me amarra me escribió esto-señaló el mensaje de JSP-. Te extrañaremos-bufó-la única persona de mi familia con quien podía ser yo mismo era él.

-¿es tu hermano?

-no, es mi primo. Ambos tenemos la misma edad, pero no lo veo desde que me fui; hace seis años

-¿antes de graduarte de Hogwarts?

-sí, odiaba cómo se manejaban las cosas en Inglaterra en esos momentos-se sentó sobre sus rodillas, ahora lo estaba enfrentando-. Todo se trataba sobre nombres, familias, el papel de tus allegados en la guerra ¿qué importa algo que ocurrió hace una eternidad? Si eres un sangre pura, eres repudiado, sin importar que seas buena persona, que no habias nacido para ese momento, que tus padres hubiesen apoyado al “lado de la luz”…

Lois explicaba su punto con pasión, sus ojos estaban abiertos y con un brillo ligeramente eufórico, gesticulaba animado mientras hacia claro su punto, su piel estaba sonrosada mostrando la furia que le provocaban las injusticias y ya el sudor estaba comenzando a marcar su frente y a llenar su cabello verde de gotas marcadas. Era tan convincente, con argumentos lógicos y una forma de explicarlos sencilla, que Ted tuvo el impulso de darle toda la razón, pero dudaba que esto fuese la decisión correcta si lo que quería era seguir escuchándolo.

-¿me escuchas?-Ted se despertó de su ensoñación para encontrarse a un Lois mordiéndose el labio nervioso por lo que su disertación pudo provocar en Ted, hasta ese momento el metamorfomago nunca había notado que los labios del peliverde eran tan rojos y que su labio inferior era tan lleno.

-¿ah?

-sé que a ti no te importa pero es algo que afecta la vida de personas inocentes-Lois se levantó de su puesto y comenzó a recoger las cosas rápidamente, parecía enojado por la poca atención de Ted-pero al menos podrías disimularlo, o detenerme antes de que te explique todas mis convicciones.

-¿qué?-corrió detrás del peliverde, quien bufó enojado mientras seguía su camino hacia la cocina-. ¡Me interesa!

-¡ni siquiera me escuchabas!

-¡me desconcentré por un segundo!-gritó-. Pero tienes razón… Mira, yo soy hijo de alguien que luchó en el lado correcto, mis padres murieron en la guerra

-no necesito que me cuentes todo esto-Lois lanzó los platos a la cocina-te dejé muy claro que no me interesa quien seas

-no te diré quien soy, solo escúchame-suplicó, esta era la primera vez que veía a Lois tan apasionado con un tema y no iba a perder su oportunidad de seguir escuchándolo hablar solo por una pequeña distracción. El peliverde notó la súplica en su voz y se quedó en el arco de la cocina, evaluándolo con curiosidad-Mi padrino fue quien me crió… él… bueno, él también tuvo una buena posición en la guerra y siempre tuve las ventajas de estar en el lado “bueno”.

Lois pareció perder la desconfianza en él y ahora le dedicaba todo el interés del mundo a su historia.

»Nunca supe cómo era estar en el lado perdedor hasta que uno de los hijos de mi padrino comenzó a salir con uno de los perdedores. Todos en la familia repudiaron esa relación, no solo porque era entre dos hombres sino porque uno de ellos era de los “malos”. Solo por esa estúpida razón tuve que ver cómo mi hermano del alma renunciaba al que era el amor de su vida.

»y sé que no es bueno, y que tampoco es suficiente. Pero estoy un poco de acuerdo contigo, los vencedores de la guerras se han convertido casi en los nuevos “sangre pura” del mundo mágico, y estoy seguro de que eso no fue por lo que mis padres murieron, ni por los que mi padrino luchó.

Lois asintió, una gran sonrisa partía su cara en dos, una que Ted nunca había visto en su vida… tenía todos los dientes a la vista, sí todos los dientes, se formaba un hoyuelo a la derecha y–por alguna razón inexplicable–el gemelo no aparecía en el lado derecho, y sus ojos entrecerrados estaban rodeados por tres pequeñas arrugas que lo hacían ver un poco mayor. Un ardor en el pecho le dijo a Ted que quería ver más seguido esa sonrisa en Lois.

-me alegra que entiendas

-te dije que lo hacia

-¿te puedo contar un secreto? -dijo, su semblante pasó a serio en un santiamén

-sí…

-prometeme que no le dirás a nadie

-¿a quien le diría?

-no sé, podrias contarle a tu millonario y poderoso padrino que te crió todas las aventuras que pasaste con un chico francés

-eres inglés

-no, mitad francés-sonrió arrogantemente al ver su victoria realizada-. Promete que no dirás a nadie

-lo prometo

-bien,-frunció el ceño revisando la cocina-. Vamos a la habitación ¿te parece?

-¿acaso me dirás que asesinaste a tu abuela y por eso huyes?

-claro que no-arrugó la nariz con disgusto-¿podrías venir conmigo a la habitación?

Ted cerró los ojos deseando que esa frase no hubiese sonado tan sugerente como lo hizo, pero aun así siguió al menor a la habitación.

-yo asesiné a alguien

Fue la frase con la que Ted fue recibido tras su entrada. Lois ya estaba sobre la cama, las piernas colocadas con estilo indio y su mirada enfocada en el cubre lechos de un chillón verde que estaba sobre ellos. creyó que era una broma ¿quién no lo hubiese hecho? Pero ver cómo Lois levantaba la vista, sus ojos abiertos suplicantes y más apagados de lo que nunca había visto en su vida, le hizo borrar esa idea de su mente.

Dio los pasos que lo separaban de la cama y, sentándose suavemente, dijo.

-¿qué pasó?

-me alegro que no huyas-rió, una risa seca y apagada fue lo que salió de su garganta-. No lo asesiné con mis manos, pero vi como iba camino a su muerte y no hice nada-negó con la cabeza-. Por eso odio la situación post guerra, por eso me gusta ayudar a causas perdidas, por esa misma razón fui encarcelado en casi todas las ciudades que he visitado por causar “disturbios”-bufó- ellos son quienes asesinan a las personas, a los animales, al mismo ambiente y yo soy quien causo disturbios.

Negó con la cabeza, ahora no estaba triste sino enojado.

»estaba este chico, Julian Nott, no sé si lo conociste

Ted no negó ni aceptó la afirmación. Sabía la historia del chico, se suicidó en su tercer año por el rechazo que recibió por sus compañeros de casa, pero nunca lo había conocido personalmente.

»que mal, no era un mal chico; solo que sus padres no habían apoyado a Harry Potter. Bueno, él iba unos cursos debajo del mío, quedó en Griffindor… sí, Gryffindor, la casa de la valentía y honor, aunque esos valores siempre se perdían cuando se trataba de Slytherin. Lo gracioso es que siempre habían defendido a los suyos y nunca nadie se imaginó que podrían hacerle la vida imposible a alguien de su propia casa-bufó-. Nadie se imaginó lo que el pobre chico pasaba dentro de su propia casa; ¿y sabes cual es el problema? Que ese se supone que es uno de los pocos lugares donde debes sentirte completamente seguro; pero nunca le dieron el derecho a eso. Yo vi cómo se estaba consumiendo, cómo no podía dormir durante las noches por temor a despertarse con un _mocomurcielago_ en la cara… ¿pero quien no veía eso?-negó con la cabeza-. Si había un estudiante en Hogwarts que no veía lo mal que estaba, solo puedo asegurar que era un ciego. Pero yo vi algo que ellos no.

»El día que se suicidó, yo estaba por la torre astronomía y ví cómo sus compañeros le molestaban, cómo le gritaban cosas, cómo le herían de formas que ni siquiera el peor de los hechizos puede lograr. Y…

Gotas grandes y pesadas comenzaron a caer por la cara del peliverde, toda la fuerza de voluntad que había tenido para no quebrarse, ya estaba perdida en esos momentos. Lois quedó en posición fetal llorando desgarradoramente mientras recordaba una historia de la que Ted sabía el final perfectamente. Habia escuchado a James hablar de eso infinitas veces, a Lili narrarlo frente a un psicólogo– el chico estaba en su curso, aunque por suerte la pequeña y frágil pelirroja estaba en Hufflepuff–había escuchado el final de boca de múltiples personas, cada una con un tono diferente, pero nunca le sonó tan desgarradora cómo en ese momento. Dejó caer su mano sobre el hombro del peliverde, quería transmitirle comprensión, mostrarle que no lo culpaba por lo ocurrido y que creía que nadie tenía derecho a culparlo por ello.

-¡no me toques!-gritó alejándolo de su cuerpo-¡Yo me fui! ¡yo lo dejé botado mientras esos malditos le herían! ¡era mi…!-otra ola de sollozos arruinó cualquier intento de Lois-. Lo siento tanto… Es mi culpa… ¿cómo podía ir al entierro con sus padres cuando soy tan consciente de que su hijo no estaría muerto si me hubiese quedado? ¿cómo podía?

-Lois...-Ted lo tomó de la barbilla-no eres culpable de su muerte. Nadie te culpa por ello-El peliverde negaba una y otra vez su afirmación-. Sí, escúchame. Cualquiera se hubiera ido, cualquiera hubiese pensado que no era grave… todos mis primos lo creyeron en todo momento y también se hubiesen ido del lugar.

-pero ellos no estuvieron allí, ellos no lo…

Ted no pensó. Solo quería callar a Lois, evitar que siguiera echándose la culpa por algo que no hizo, y terminar con esa conversación tortuosa. Por eso posó sus labios sobre los del peliverde y, durante unos segundos, se arrepintió de haberlo hecho. Ambos estaban con sus labios en contacto y los ojos abiertos ampliamente; Lois lo miraba sorprendido, pero demasiado lívido cómo para alejarlo bruscamente; y él… bueno, él solo evaluaba la reacción de Lois para ver qué tanto podría avanzar.

Ted supo que era el momento indicado para moverse cuando el menor se relajó ante su toque y por eso hizo su primer avance. se alejó unos centímetros y volvió a besar los labios rojos, esta vez con mayor suavidad. Inició lentamente, dando espacio al menor para acomodarse al beso y ambos iniciaron una danza lenta e incitante. Lois respondía ante cada uno de sus movimientos con otro aun más seductor, abrió la boca con un gemido permitiendo a su lengua entrar al juego. Era tan rítmico, tan perfecto, tan… correcto.

Se alejaron lentamente y luego dejaron sus frentes juntas, los cuatro ojos azules de idéntico tono se encontraron.

-gracias, Cariño

-Edward, mi nombre es Edward-nadie nunca lo llamaba Edward, pero teniendo en cuenta que había besado al chico y que este le había contado algo tan personal, era hora de que él supiera su nombre, así sea uno con el que no era conocido por las personas a su alrededor

No se besaron en toda la noche, pero sí conversaron durante el resto de la misma. Lois le contó algunos de sus viajes, los conciertos muggle a los que había asistido y una que otra vez le decía por qué tuvo que irse de dicho lugar– _lancé pintura roja al presidente de la Asociacion mágica de Quidditch japonesa por su claro apoyo a la cacería de ballenas. Creo que nunca había caído en cuenta de cómo era tener la sangre en sus manos hasta que se lo mostré. Por eso me echó–. Y_ después de contarle una historia le preguntaba si él habai hecho algo así o si había viajado a algún país exótico. La respuesta de Ted siempre era la misma, había salido de Inglaterra muchas veces, todas ellas a lugares populares como Francia o Nueva York, y ninguna sin causar más problemas que un pequeño berrinche de niño–para darse un punto a su favor, era un niño de seis años en una dulcería y su abuela no quería comprarle nada ¿qué clase de ser malvada lleva a un niño a una dulcería y no le deja comprar nada?

Entre conversaciones a susurros y risas compartidas, la luz del sol se coló entre ellos trayendo la vida real al pequeño mundo que habían creado con sus historias.

 

*-*-*

Las 2 de la tarde siempre se había caracterizado por ser un horario sencillo en la cafetería. Los trabajadores comenzaban a salir del pequeño lugar de regreso al ministerio o a los locales privados donde realizaban sus jornadas laborales. Los estudiantes de último año Betabounx tomaban sus puestos “asignados” y se quedaban hasta que las cuatro de la tarde era avisada con el sonido de la campana. A ninguno de los trabajadores les molestaba que ellos tomaran una bebida durante toda su estadía, igual el lugar estaría vacío de no ser por los jóvenes, y estos agregaban un entusiasmo juvenil al lugar que la presencia de los ya profesionales nunca era capaz de llevar. Después de dos semanas trabajando en la cafetería, Ted había aprendido que no había mejor pago para sus trabajadores que sencillez y alegría durante los turnos, y eso era lo que traían los más jóvenes constantemente.

estaba en medio de uno de esos turnos de tarde, tomando la orden de un joven que quería una malteada de chocolate, y Lois entró a la habitación llenando el aire de su llamativa y ruidosa presencia. No debió haberlo notado, después de todo la puerta estaba en un punto ciego desde la recepción, pero sus ojos se movieron hacia el portal apenas escuchó las pequeñas campanas sonar avisando que alguien había entrado. Lois caminaba por el lugar como si le perteneciera, a veces se detenía para saludar a algún chico que reconocía de su estancia en Betabounx o a alguno de los camareros con quienes se encontraba.

-¿podrías darme mi cambio?-el joven llamó su atención

-ahm… sí, por su puesto-dio el montón de dinero al chico-. Que tengas un muy buen día

-gracias

apenas el adolescente se alejó, Ted volvió a colocar toda su atención en Lois, ahora se había detenido indefinidamente a conversar con uno de los coordinadores de piso en Betabounx con quien cursó su último año, los chicos le habían explicado que estos eran graduados que hacían practicas como profesores o Sanadores en el colegio. Sonreía coquetamente cada uno de los chistes de su ex compañero y a veces sus cuerpos compartían roces innecesarios.

Lanzó miradas de dagas a la pareja, odiaba la idea de Lois coqueteando con otro hombre que no era él… _con cualquier hombre menos él_ , se corrigió así mismo. Desde el beso esporádico, no habían vuelto a compartir interacciones de ese tipo, por el contrario Lois parecía querer coquetear con cada hombre bien parecido que mostraba un pequeño interés en él y de muchas formas eso le enfurecía. Se sentía como si no fuese lo suficientemente bueno para ser tomado en cuenta.

-disimula un poco, Cariño-el suave acento francés de Michael le sorprendió gratamente

-no me gusta ese tipo-señaló al hombre con quien Lois coqueteaba

-qué mal, a Lois sí le gusta

-es tonto

-nunca has hablado con él

-no tiene ambiciones

-¿cómo lo sabes?

-no conoce a Lois

-¿hay alguien que sí?

-yo, yo sí lo conozco. Mejor de lo que ese hombre podrá conocerlo

-entonces, díselo-Michael se encogió de hombros como si esa fuera la solución más obvia. Por desgracia, Ted sabía que no. Lois probablemente se burlaría de él si le dijera lo que piensa

-ojala fuera así de sencillo

-siempre es sencillo… debe serlo

-no me aceptará

-no le has dicho

-se reirá en mi cara

-¿cómo lo sabes?

-se alejará de mí

-¿hay alguien de quien no?

-creo que estamos repitiendo esta conversación-miró al hombre mayor

-yo lo sé-él dijo sabiamente

Michael era el dueño de la cafetería y era muy fácil apreciarlo como persona. Casi todas las veces tenía un consejo para brindar, siempre en los momentos indicados, y era imposible negarse a uno de ellos. Ted ya había tenido su propia cuota en su corta estadía, muchos de ellos eran sobre arreglarse con su familia o al menos hablar con ellos antes de desaparecer.

-¿qué debería hacer?

-¿me estás escuchando?-levantó su ceja blanca con diversión haciendo obvio que no se estaba enojando-Habla con Lois

-no puedo hacer eso, me echará de su casa y no me dejará trabajar contigo

- _niño tonto_ -negó en francés-. He visto a Lois con un millón de parejas, filtrear con ellos, salir con ellos durante meses, pero nunca he visto al chico mirar a alguien como lo hace contigo. Cuando pone sus ojos en ti es como si supiera que ya está en casa… contigo, Lois se siente en casa

-Lois no quiere una casa, no quiere lastres

-pero tú no eres un lastre, tú eres el lugar al llegar cuando está perdido. Eres su puerto, su familia… su _hogar_

Ted miró hacia Lois sin creerse las palabras de Michael, buscando una prueba de que no se estaba ilusionando en vano. Se llevó una grata sorpresa. El peliverde ya no coqueteaba con el chico bonito, tenía los ojos posados sobre él preguntándole con la mirada si se encontraba bien. Ted asintió y luego señaló con la cabeza al monitor; Lois negó duramente y sonrió.

-yo también me siento en casa cuando estoy con Lois ¿eso está mal?

-nunca está mal enamorarse-Michael respondió-. Ahora quítate de allí y ve a hablar con el pobre

-gracias

Recorrió los pasos que le separaban de Lois mientras se quitaba el delantal, el peliverde lo miraba con una gran sonrisa en la cara–sí, esas que incluyen todos los dientes, un hoyuelo y arrugas alrededor de los ojos–y besó su mejilla cuando llegó a su lado.

-tengo una buena noticia, Edward… pero tambien tengo una mala

-di primero la mala

Lois negó con la cabeza, el gesto infantil en su cara hizo sonreir a Ted inconscientemente.

-así no funciona

-bien, cuéntalo cómo quieras

-genial… mientras tú no hacías ningún esfuerzo para regresar a tu trabajo, yo llamé al consulado mágico inglés para averiguar sobre tus papeles

-¿cómo…?

-oh… no, solo pregunté cuanto tardarían en dártelos y me encargué de que lo hicieran lo más pronto posible… Les dije que un amigo mío llamado Edward iría a sacar sus papeles el viernesen parís, conmigo por supuesto. que los necesitabas urgentemente porque tu abuela estaba demasiado enferma y debías visitarla antes de que pase a mejor vida. y les pregunté si podrían hallar un método para que tus papeles estén listos lo más pronto posible ¿puedes creerlo?

-sí, puedo imaginarte forzando a unos desconocidos a hacer tu santa voluntad

-¿mi voluntad es santa?

-calla, ¿cuál es la mala?

-que tendremos que ir a parís el viernes-negó con la cabeza

-oh… que pesar

-sí-Lois miró a Michael-¿puedo llevarme a Cariño ahora?

-tendrá que llegar más temprano mañana-fue la simple respuesta del hombre mayor

-trato-Lois dijo solemnemente-y… ¿el viernes puede ausentarse?

-iremos a sacar los papeles-Ted dijo a modo de explicación

-¿dejará de ser un ilegal?

-sí, ¿puede?

-bien, pero cerrará la cafetería el sábado

-lo acompañaré mientras lo hace

Lois lo sacó de la cafetería sin soltar su mano. Teddy sentía cómo el sudor se iba formando en la mano que el menor sostenía, la idea de tener una oportunidad con Lois hacía que su corazón latiera con más rapidez de la que veía posible, y esta se hacia más posible con cada pensamiento que le dedicaba. Si Lois no sintiera nada por él, no le ayudaría tanto, tampoco buscaría roces innecesarios, ni hallaría formas de que se encontraran solos y mucho menos se mantendría en abstinencia para pasar la noche con él conversando sobre temas estúpidos… ¿acaso todos no habían dicho que el peliverde era medio puta?

-¿Edward, me escuchas?

-¿ah?

-siempre te distraes-Lois lo detuvo y golpeó su brazo-. Te estoy diciendo que vine en la moto, así que puedes intentar aparecerte con mi varita o puedes venir conmigo.

Negó con la cabeza recordando la última vez que Lois le prestó su varita… terminó con algo parecido a una jauría de perros rodeando el apartamento como si allí hubiera un animal en celo.

-iré contigo

-bien…-Lois sonrió-¿sabes dónde vamos a ir?

-no

-a una fiesta de cumpleaños

-¿alguien importante?

-sí-Lois dijo como si fuese obvio-. Me encontré con un joven que era voluntario para lelvar la comida a las personas mayores y, amablemente como siempre, me ofrecí a ayudarlo con eso

-ni siquiera quiero saber cómo lo convenciste

-te aseguro que no hice gran cosa-negó decepcionado-hoy en día los jóvenes no respetan a los mayores

-¿qué mal?

-en fin…-continuó-. Mientras hacía mi turno tuve la suerte de entrar a la casa de Martha y de alguna forma nos pusimos a hablar, ella me contó que había cumplido 92 hace dos días y que sus hijos no la visitaron… y yo me ofrecí a celebrarle el cumpleaños hoy-ya habían llegado a la moto-. Pensé en invitarte, así que le dije que te buscaría, compraría la torta y luego lo celebraríamos

-¿quién más irá?

-sus tres amigas de cricket y su pareja

-¿pareja?

-Edward, me decepcionas-dijo amonestándolo-. No hay edad para enamorarse y si Martha se enamoró de Pierre, no deberías criticarlos. Ahora, móntate que vamos a llegar tarde

Ted sintió un calor en el pecho. Ver a Lois siendo Lois, sacrificando su tiempo libre para hacer del cumpleaños de una mujer mayor a quien sus hijos no visitaron solo porque quería hacerla feliz, defendiendo tontamente el enamoramiento entre dos personas sin importar la edad solo porque era correcto, con su sonrisa de todos los dientes y mirándolo expectantemente, hizo que dijera las palabras que llevaban una eternidad luchando por salir de su boca.

-Te amo

Los siguientes segundos fueron los más atemorizantes en la vida de Ted. Lois había perdido su sonrisa y seguía allí, balanceando su moto entre las piernas, sin decir palabra alguna… _Genial callé a Lois justo en el momento que necesito que diga algo_ , pensó irónicamente.

-lo siento-dijo después de unos segundos, había hecho un movimiento erróneo y debía mostrarse arrepentido por ello

-no…-Lois dijo sin aliento-. Solo… me tomaste por sorpresa ¿sabes?-sonrió-. ¿Podemos esperar para hablar sobre eso?

-sí, claro que sí

-bien-le sonrió abiertamente-. Ven a la moto, Sweetheart

*-*-*

Lois le abordó unas horas después, en la cocina de la casa de Martha, mientras los muy animados ancianos se movían al ritmo de una canción pop muggle afuera, cuando él estaba sirviendo la última ronda de pastel de fresas que habían comprado para el cumpleaños– _Edward, es el favorito de Martha… es lo mínimo que debo hacer._

El beso fue lleno necesidad, la que ambos chicos habían alimentado desde su último intento. Lois tomaba sus labios como si estos tuviesen todo el aire del mundo, sus manso estaban en todas partes, en su cabello, su espalda, debajo de su camiseta haciendo círculos rápidos, en su nuca, sobre sus hombros… en todas partes.

-no sabes desde hace cuanto quería hacer esto-susurró contra sus labios, sus bocas tan juntas que podían sentir el mismo aire

-entonces vuelve a hacerlo

-buena idea

Volvieron a besarse.

 

En la noche, llegaron al apartamento y se besaron hasta que sus labios se estuvieron adoloridos. Teddy se sentía en un sueño. Los labios de Lois no eran para nada como los de una mujer, y mucho menos la delicada Victoire, estos labios exigían, tomaban, hurtaban y destruían cada sector que tocaban. Gimió cuando sintió la boca de lois sobre su cuello, besándolo casi como si le estuviese rindiendo un honor a la estatua más hermosa del mundo.

-podría estar así durante una eternidad-dijo, su cuerpo apretado en forma de cuchara detrás de Lois, ambos sudados excitados pero demasiados cansados cómo para hacer más que eso

-no pienso detenerte si eso es lo que quieres; solo recuerda que mañana debes ir a abrir la cafetería y que yo tengo cosas que hacer

-que se jodan todos-besó la nuca del peliverde-quedémonos así, besándonos, demostrando lo calientes que estamos el uno por el otro, contándonos nuestras historias

-viviendo de aire

-viviendo de amor-le corrigió

Lois se rió.

»hablo en serio-susurró-me puedo quedar aquí

-¿en mi cama?

-en Francia.

-vendiendo café toda tu vida y siendo un mantenido en mi apartamento

-es un plan

-¿quién te dijo que te permitiría quedarte en el apartamento conmigo?

-lo harás, ahora que me conoces no podrás soportar más de dos días lejos de mi-susurró suavemente

-creo que sí puedo-Lois dijo en medio de un bostezo, dando la conversación por terminada

Ted cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por el sueño sin preguntarse por qué deseaba que Lois hubiese dicho que sí a sus locas ideas.

 

*-*-*

La primera vez que tuvieron sexo fue…

_Terrible_

Ambos entraron a la casa besándose, desde que se bajaron de la moto de Lois no habían dejado de hacerlo, terminaron en el sofá queriendo terminar lo que habían comenzado. No hicieron juegos previos; _ya habían perdido una eternidad en preliminares_ , pensó Ted jurando que a Lois le gustaría. El resto fue demasiado rápido y vergonzoso… el interior de Lois era tan apretado que no pudo controlarse y… se corrió.

_Treinta segundos, eso fue lo que tardó_

 

 

-eso fue… woa

-no molestes-gruñó, todavía estaba demasiado avergonzado como para mirar al peliverde a la cara

-tranquilo, chico guapo, la próxima vez será mejor-pasó la mano por su cabello negro-. No sabía que tenías el cabello negro

-amh…-se pasó la mano notando que su color natural había aparecido involuntariamente

-tranquilo-Lois besó su barbilla-me gusta así ¿quién iba a pensar que eras tan guapo?

-¿de qué color es tu cabello?

-rubio

-¿rubio claro?

-no, rubio Marilyn Monroe

-¿en serio?-miró a Lois intentando descubrir los rasgos de rubio en su cara

-¿acaso es imposible que yo sea rubio? Y por favor no me vengas con “los rubios son tontos”-le sonrió para mostrarle que estaba bromeando

-¿y por qué te pintaste el cabello?

-porque quise-se encogió de hombros-. Es parte de los cambios

-dejame ver si entiendo-Ted se removió acomodando mejor a Lois sobre su pecho en el pequeño sofá donde a duras penas cabían-, viajas a un nuevo lugar, te despides de tus amigos, de la mayoría de tus cosas y cambias el color de tu cabello

-eso no era una pregunta

-no lo es. Solo… ¿por qué te alejas de las personas?

Lois se sentó a horcadas en su cintura y ambos se quedaron así, observándose fijamente, durante lo que para Ted fue una eternidad. Esperaba que Lois hiciera ademán de levantarse del sofá y le dijera que no iba a hablar de eso, en realidad eso era lo que esperaba siempre que tocaba temas peligrosos de Lois aunque el peliverde nunca lo hubiese hecho.

-porqué necesitas saber eso ¿acaso eso cambiaría tu opinión sobre mí?-dijo suvamente, tan diferente a la persona llamativa que era él la mayoría de las veces-¿haría que dejaras de…-se pasó la mano por el cabello-sentir lo que sea por mí?

-no, pero sí me va a prevenir ¿sabes?-lo miró-. ¿Te alejarás de mí cuando te aburras?

Lois bufó, se levantó de su ubicación y comenzó a caminar en busca de su ropa. Ted solo lo miró, esperaba una respuesta y según lo que estaba viendo, ya la tenía. Su pecho comenzó a arder ante la idea de tener que alejarse de Lois. Pensó en decirle que no importaba, que prefería pasar sus últimos días con el peliverde y saber que este se alejaría, antes de perder su tiempo con el menor… _era patético._

-voy al cuarto y creo que tal vez sería una mejor idea si esta vez durmieras en el sofá

-Lois…

-no-le cortó cualquier intento-¿por qué te fuiste de Inglaterra?

Ted se encogió de hombros sin siquiera saber la respuesta que Lois quería escuchar. Cada vez que pensaba en sus razones para no estar en Inglaterra pero no encontraba ninguna escusa buena,.era una e las razones por las que no era capaz de aparecerse en la casa Weasley ¿qué decirle a la mujer con quien te ibas a casar cuando ni siquiera tú tienes una razón para tus acciones?

»Apuesto que tenías la vida perfecta-Lois comenzó-. con tus amigos, con quienes sales a tomar unos tragos todos los viernes, y familia. Apuesto que se reunían todos los domingos en la casa principal y una vez cada tres meses iban todos a pasar un fin de semana juntos. Estoy seguro que tienes una chica, tal vez una novia, porque no eres gay ¿verdad? Eso ya lo mostraste hace unos minutos, ella te daría los hijos que tu familia quiere, y siempre ocupará una posición decente entre los apreciados por la esposa de tu padrino. Tenías el trabajo que amabas, lo dijiste hace dos noches, compañeros buenos, probablemente dos de ellos son tus amigos.

Lo miró a los ojos penetrantemente, cómo si ya hubiese logrado leerlo en el poco tiempo que estuvieron juntos, y eso hizo sentir a Ted desnudo para el chico.

»Pero lo dejaste todo, solo para qué ¿probarte a ti mismo que puedes vivir lejos de todos los lujos? ¿divertirte con un hombre del que ni siquiera sabes su apellido? ¿poner todo en peligro por aburrimiento? O porque sabes que hay algo más afuera de tu cómoda vida, Edward.

» Detesto preguntarme qué habría pasado si me hubiese ido, si hubiese buscado por más, por eso me voy cuando tengo la oportunidad. Siempre me voy.

A pesar de que la voz de Lois era fría, en sus ojos se podía percibir tanto calor que era imposible decir que el chico no estaba sintiendo algo mientras hablaba. El problema era que Ted no podía reconocer sus sentimientos, lo había visto enojado, triste, deprimido, pero nunca había visto ese brillo extraño en sus ojos.

»así que, Querido, si lo que esperas es que no me valla solo porque te conocí. debo advertirte que estás poniendo tus expectativas demasiado altas. No eres diferente a ninguna de las personas que están aquí y más temprano que tarde, terminarás llenando un espacio en mi pared.

El peliverde caminó hacia la habitación sin darle la opción a réplica.

 

*-*-*

Lois no lo acompañó a parís. En realidad, no habían intercambiado palabra alguna desde lo dicho por el peliverde la noche anterior. No era que ninguno de los dos no quisiera, solo que… después de lo dicho por el menor ¿qué podrían decir ahora? ya todo estaba claro, Lois se iría, Ted volvería a su vida en Inglaterra y solo estarán en la mente del otro como un conocido más.

Entró a la embajada con paso decidido, sabía que este era primer paso para su regreso a Inglaterra y que ahora nada podría echarlo para atrás. No se fijó en la personas susurrando a su alrededor sobre la presencia de un inglés famoso, tampoco en los periódicos que tenían una foto mágica de Harry Potter y el titular amarillista de “¿viene a buscar al novio perdido?”. Tal vez si lo hubiese hecho no se habría sorprendido cuando la secretaria le dijo que tenía que ir a la oficina del embajador y mucho menos cuando vio a su padrino sentado frente a la mesa de Roger Davis como si lo estuviese esperando.

-tardaste demasiado en venir a buscar tus papeles-Harry Potter, el salvador del mundo mágico, dijo duramente

-¿qué haces aquí?

\- vine a firmar un tratado de intercambio con la academia de aurores francesa… Pero no sabes la gran sorpresa que recibí cuando Roger me contó que vendrías hoy a, apenas, comenzar los trámites para tu conseguir tus papeles ¿acaso no los habias perdido hace dos semanas?

-¿y por eso viniste a buscarme? ¿para segurarte de que volvería?

-¿Roger, podrías dejarnos un momento a solas? Si no te molesta, por supuesto

-tranquilo, Harry-el embajador se levantó de su puesto-volveré después de almorzar

-gracias

Ninguno volvió a hablar hasta que Davis desapareció de la habitación. Harry se había levantado de su puesto y ahora lo miraba apoyado sobre la mesa, su ceño fruncido mientras intentaba analizar a su ahijado, sus ojos llenos de una preocupación palpable y su cuerpo completamente tenso por el miedo a equivocarse.

»lo que sea que te haya hecho, lo siento-Harry fue el primero en hablar y, obviamente, la frase de su padrino sorprendió al metamorfomago de sobre manera

-¿qué?

-a todos nos interesa que tú seas feliz y si de alguna forma hicimos algo para que pensaras que no nos interesa tu felicidad. Fui muy duro contigo y lo siento, pero no voy a retirar lo que dije; debes volver y actuar cómo una persona madura, decirle a Victoire que no quieres casarte con ella, si quieres renunciar a los aurores, hazlo, si quieres volverte en un artista o recorrer el mundo con una mochila a tus espaldas, hazlo. Pero tienes que responder… no puedes solo desaparecer así cómo así

Ted negó con la cabeza. No quería alejarse de todo, tampoco pensaba en renunciar a los aurores, tal vez lo de Victoire le aterraba, pero aun así no era que quisiera hacer todo lo que su padrino proponía ¿acaso eso era lo que ellos estaban viendo?

-Harry, yo… solo necesitaba tiempo y…-pensó en Lois, en que este se iría en cualquier momento y patético que se sentía por esperar que el peliverde le dijera que se quedaría por él-creo que ya me tomé suficiente.

-bien... te sacarán los papeles dentro de tres días. Yo vuelvo a Inglaterra mañana, pero te dejaré el dinero suficiente para que te quedes lo que necesites… o quieras

Asintió distraídamente. Ignorando el dolor en el pecho que le provocaba la idea de alejarse de Lois tan pronto.

»¿estás bien?

-no-dijo antes de poder pensar en las consecuencias

-¿puedo ayudarte en algo?

-no, no puedes

-conociste a alguien-eso no fue una pregunta

-sí…-se tapó la cara con las manos-él no quiere tener relaciones con nadie. Siempre se va antes de sentir cualquier cosa

Ted miró a su padrino, quien para ese punto ya estaba tragando saliva y desordenando su cabella mostrando lo incómodo que se encontraba con la idea de tener una ahijado gay. Harry siempre había sido una persona abierta, nunca había insultado a un hombre por ser homosexual pero la idea de un familiar cercano gay lo tenía aterrado, por ello siempre actuaba incómodo cuando estaba junto a Charlie Weasley, el hombre había salido del closet un año después de la guerra, y con James cada vez que este intentaba hablar de sus relaciones. Aunque Ted le daba un punto a su padrino con el hombre mayor, este no dejaba de hablar lo más explícitamente posible de su relaciones solo para ver cómo el chico dorado se avergonzaba.

»!odio esto!-gimió

-no, no lo odias-Harry dijo suavemente, todavía avergonzado pero queriendo mostrar apoyo-. O bueno, no harás; no cuando rompas con Victoire y te cases con él

-Harry, él no quiere tener relaciones. Con nadie y mucho menos conmigo… Ni siquiera sé su apellido, o si ese es su nombre

Harry lo miró sin saber qué decir pero era más que evidente que deseaba hallar algo para animarlo. Ted sintió un poco de lástima por su padrino, él siempre buscaba una forma de animar a quienes le rodean y cuando no lo hacia, no podía evitar mostrar que estaba triste.

»lo siento, no es el momento para esto-miró a su puerta-. Me acompañas a hacer mi solicitud

-uhm… sí, claro

*-*-*

Regresó al apartamento de Lois al día siguiente, tras haber acompañado a su padrino al aeropuerto con la firme palabra de regresar a Inglaterra pronto. Eran casi las tres de la tarde del sábado y Lois siempre estaba escribiendo en la sala, por eso Ted se sorprendió cuando entró a la casa y todo estaba completamente apagado.

Recorrió la casa, sorprendiéndose cuando encontró un periódico lanzado en la mesa desprolijamente. Era El Profeta, con un titular digno de Rita Skeeter que decía “¿Rencuentro familiar?” y una imagen de él durante el almuerzo junto a su padrino, era en la tarde y su cabello brillaba del mismo azul que tuvo la noche que conoció a Lois, sus rasgos estaban iguales a cómo los llevaba el noventa porciento del tiempo y se podían ver claramente.

Lois sería un tonto si no lo hubiese reconocido tras esa foto.

_…Lois lo sabía._

Recorrió la casa en busca de Lois. Debía darle una explicación al menor, probablemente para ese momento sabía sobre la boda, sabía que él había vuelto a hablar con su padrino y estaría preocupado de que él no volviese, o bueno así es cómo él estaría si le ocurriese eso con Lois.

_Eso fue lo que pensó hasta que entró a la habitación._

Prendas lanzadas en el suelo… la cama en completo desorden… dos bultos debajo de la sábana… y el indiscutible olor a sexo.

Por su mente pasaron muchas opciones: levantar a Lois y gritarle por haberle engañado, dejar una nota al menor dónde le decía que lo había visto antes de largarse de su vida, irse de la habitación y nunca regresar a ese apartamento, colocar uno de los estúpidos mensajes como ese que decía “Eres un maldito”. Pero en lugar de ello se quedó allí, parado, sintiéndose el imbécil más grande de todos los tiempos, con un gran hueco en el pecho que le impedía respirar, deseando nunca haber llegado tan temprano, deseando nunca haber conocido a Lois, deseando nunca haberse enamorado del peliverde, deseando tener un jodido giratiempo y devolverse en el tiempo para nunca haber entrado al bar donde se encontró con el menor.

El chico con quien lois tuvo sexo se removió en su puesto y abrió los ojos, si se sorprendió al verlo lo disimuló muy bien, agitó el cuerpo de Lois y dijo con voz clara.

-Weasley, despiértate que tu amigo acabó de llegar

_¿Weasley? ¿acaso el amigo de Lois acaba de llamarlo Weasley?_

En ese momento, todos aquellos pequeños detalles que había olvidado comenzaron a pasar por su mente: los ojos azules parecidos a los de Victoire, la sonrisa arrogante que siempre tenía Dominique cada vez que lograba algo, la ceja levantada al mejor estilo de James y que él fuese el único Lois que recordaba de los años de James.

_¿cómo no lo había notado?_

Lois se despertó lentamente, primero moviéndose sobre la cama y luego abriendo los ojos, sin siquiera mostrarse sorprendido por la presencia de Teddy en la habitación se levantó de la cama y se puso los pantalones. Los dos hombres presentes tragaron saliva por la sensual actitud del peliverde, pero ninguno de ellos dijo nada mientras Lois hacia un gesto hacia Ted para que salieran de la habitación.

-¿qué haces aquí, Lupin?

-¿por qué no me dijiste que eras el hermano pequeño de Victoire?

El menor se encogió de hombros y se sentó sobre la mesa, casi como si esperase que Ted le dijera algo nuevo.

-Lois, estoy hablando contigo

-¿qué quieres que te diga, Lupin?-el peliverde dijo después de unos segundos, sus ojos ahora estaban posados sobre el periódico-. Ambos tuvimos muy claro qué era lo que estábamos haciendo; tu no me incluías en tu vida, yo no lo hacía con la mía. Fácil.

-pero…-pensó un momento-las cosas son muy diferentes ahora

-¿por qué? ¿porqué follamso una vez o porque descubriste que soy el hermano de la mujer con quien te casarás?-el menor dijo inocentemente pero con la obvia intención de herirlo, cosa que logró fácilmente; el pecho de Ted comenzó a arder con más fuerza de la que tenía segundos antes y sentía que no podía quedarse depie, viendo cómo Lois destruia su corazón con sus palabras-¿qué haces aquí, Lupin? ¿acaso te diste cuenta que tenías el deber de avisarme que volverías a tu vida perfecta antes de que te vea felizmente casado con mi hermanita? ¿eso es?

-estas enfermo…

-no, tú eres quien está enfermo ¿qué esperabas de mí, Lupin?

Negó con la cabeza una y otra vez. Sus ojos recorrían la pequeña sala del menor, cada una de las palabras de despedida, cada una de las personas que se habían tenido que despedir de Lois solo porque el peliverde se aburrió de ellos, cada letra se ahcia más grande, cada palabra más dolorosa… acababa de ser consciente que él también entró a la lista de personas que se despedirían del menor.

-No, Lois, tú estás mal. Haces daño a quienes te rodean solo porque temes que las personas puedan herirte. Pero ¿te digo algo? Todos, al momento en que te vas, te hieren solo porque ellos sí son capaces de avanzar y tú ni siquiera puedes dejar las últimas cosas que te dijeron, por muy hirientes que sean, en un gran mural. y solo saber eso te destroza por completo; solo ser consciente de lo fácil que eres de superar te hace sentir peor que siempre y por ello te alejas, para no ver cómo de fácil quienes te rodean se olvidaron de ti.

-no me conoces, Lupin

-claro que sí, probablemente soy lo más cercano a conocerte que podrías tener en lo que te qeuda de vida. Me contaste secretos, cosas que ni siqueira le dijiste a James y eso es lo que te enoja ¿verdad? Saber que en cualquier momento podría volver a Inglaterra y continuar mi vida lejos de ti porque te superé.

»pero sabes lo gracioso, Lois. No iba a dejarte, nunc apensé en dejarte, pensé en darte la oportunidad de hablar, de elegir si quieres continuar con lo que sea que estamos haciendo.-se sentó en la mesa, sus ojos se encontraron en menos de cinco segundos-. Iba a volver a Inglaterra, hablaría con Victoire sobre lo que ocurrió y le diría que me enamoré de alguien, luego volvería y podríamos intentarlo. Quería darle una oportunidad a esto, Lois; pero tú lo arruinaste. Ni siqueira me diste el derecho a la duda antes de acostarte con el primer imbécil que se te ofreció, antes de haberme herido-agregó suavemente antes de levantarse de su puesto

-tienes que dejar tu mensaje-Ted miró al menor dándose cuenta que este, en algún punto de su discurso, había comenzado a abrazarse el cuerpo-. Puedes dejarlo junto a la puerta-señaló un pequeño espacio dónde se encontraba _un “espero que la vida vuelva a cursarnos, así sea por casualidad. EC”._

Ted se acercó al pequeño espacio y escribió antes de marcharse de la vida de Lois para siempre. No intercambiaron miradas, mucho menos palabras de despedidas. La única prueba de su encuentro era el _TRL_ que decoraba la pared.

 

*-*-*

-me preocupas-Victoire dijo a modo de saludo.

Ted levantó la mirada hacia quien fue su mejor amiga. Victoire estaba aun más hermosa que el día que partió, su cabello rubio estaba corto hasta sus hombros, llevaba un poco de maquillaje encima pero el justo para resaltar su belleza, había engordado un poco y vestía un vestido de botones hasta las rodillas. Si de algo se arrepentía, era haberse alejado de la chica rubia. desde que regresó de Francia solo habló con su amiga un par de veces, la primera fue para decirle que no quería casarse y la segunda frente a su padres–esa vez no intercambiaron mucho más que las preguntas de cortesía.

Extrañaba a su mejor amiga.

Ahora estaba en medio de la reunión ma´s incomoda entre Weasleys que había tenido en toda su vida, sí incluyendo aquella donde James salió del closet. Todos hablaban con él cómo si estuviesen en zona peligrosa e intentaban buscar formas de que no se encontrara con Victoire.

-lo siento

-no, no quiero que cada vez que me veas recuerdes cuanto lo sientes-la chica se sentó a su lado-. Quiero que hables conmigo

-¿de qué quieres hablar?

-sobre Francia

Ted suspiró resignado, no sabía si estaba preparado para decirle a alguien sobre su escape al país, pero siempre era imposible para él resistirse a Victoire mucho menos después de lo que había ocurrido, se lo debía.

-conocí a alguien

-eso lo sé-la chica sonrió-. Te conozco desde siempre… ahora, ¿podrías explicarme cual es el problema de la chica a quien conociste?

-chico, es un chico-la rubia levantó al ceja curiosa pero sin interrumpirlo-y el problema es que no le gusta tener relación con nadie. Aleja a quienes le aprecian, a cualquiera

-¿y porque no lo forzaste a estar contigo? Hasta donde recuerdo siempre has sido una persona algo…-se puso el dedo índice sobre la barbilla-¿persistente?

-porque-pensó un instante, ¿acaso iba a decirle todo a Victoire?-. Vic, tienes que prometerme que no dirás esto a nadie

-¿acaso alguna vez he contado un secreto tuyo?

-promételo, Vic. Esto es algo serio

-bien-gruñó

-el chico era Lois

Su ex novia lo observó durante lo que pudo ser una eternidad. el silencio se hacía más pesado conforme pasaban los segundos. Victoire podría gritarle, romper su promesa y decirle a todos que la persona en Francia con quien la engañó era su hermanito pequeño. Bill Weasley lo asesinaría de la forma más lenta y dolorosa que podría ocurrírsele y toda la familia pelirroja dejaría de hablarle.

Por suerte, Victoire rompió el silencio de una forma muy diferente a la que él imaginó.

-¿Lois? ¿mi hermanito?

-sí, fue una casualidad. Ni siquiera sabía que era él hasta que tuve que irme

-¿está bien?-en lugar de estar molesta, la rubia parecía muy preocupada

-vive en un apartamento solo, trabaja durante las mañanas y en las tardes recorre Francia para visitar a sus amigos, tiene el apartamento organizado y lava su ropa una vez a la semana, no cocina pero puede comprarse algo. También tiene el cabello verde

-¿verde?-la chica frunció el ceño sin comprender porqué su hermano se cambió su cabello rubio a un inmundo verde

-sí, pero no se ve mal

-claro que no, al menos para ti-arrugó la nariz-, por algo te gustó

-Vict…-quería volver a explicarle cuanto lo sentía, que si pudiese cambiar lo ocurrido lo habría hecho. La chica le interrumpió con un gesto fastidiado

-no quiero que me pidas perdón, Teddy. Lo hecho, hecho está. Aunque nunca imaginé que te gustaban los chicos con el cabello verde… bueno, nunca pensé que te gustaban los chicos

Ted se encogió de hombros sin saber qué sería lo correcto para decirle a la rubia.

»ahora, háblame de él. Todo lo que viste en él

Victoire se acomodó a su lado, tal y como lo hizo el día después de que Ted volviese de Hogwarts cuando le pidió que le contase sobre su primer semestre en Hogwarts. Y Ted no pudo evitar comenzar a contarle sobre Lois, lo mucho que le gustaba ayudar a las “causas perdidas”, el tiempo que gastaba buscando formas de hacer feliz a quienes le rodeaban, sus charlas nocturnas antes de dormir– _estoy segura que eso lo aprendió de Dominique, yo nunca fui así cuando era joven,_ decía Victoire cada vez que Ted le contaba alguna costumbre que ella encontraba particularmente odiosa.

 

*-*-*

Ted amaba las reuniones semestrales en La Madriguera. le gustaba encontrarse con quienes ya era muy difícil mantener contacto y poder hablar con ellos sobre sus aventuras en otros países. adoraba compartir habitación con James tal y como cuando eran menores–pero lo que más le gustaba era que una invitación significaba que a pesar de lo que había ocurrido seguía siendo considerado parte de la familia.

A penas le llegó el mensaje, llamó a Victoire y ambos acordaron salir desde la casa de la chica y llegar hasta allí juntos, casi como si mostrasen un frente unido.

Ten no objetó la idea, incluso le pareció genial cuando llegó a La Madriguera y Molly Weasley lanzó un suspiro aliviado cuando los vio juntos, sobretodo cuando Bill no le miró como si quisiera asesinarlo sino que le sonrió educadamente.

 

Estaba jugando ajedrez mágico contra Hugo, apostaban quien dormiría en la habitación grande esa noche. al frente suyo, Victoire le hacia gestos para decirle cual era la mejor jugada. Sabía que iba a perder. El menor era un As en ajedrez y si eso era poco tenía el apoyo de Albus quien también era llamativamente bueno en el juego. pero al menos pensaba perder de la forma más digna posible.

La red flú cambió a un verde esmeralda avisando que alguien estaba por llegar y la figura de James apareció dentro de la chimenea. Estaba feliz, mucho más de lo que Ted había visto en un par de años, se movía de un lado al otro demasiado animado cómo para quedarse quieto en un lugar y dijo:

-Chicos, llamen a todos que les tengo una gran sorpresa

Rose fue quien se levantó en busca de las pocas personas que faltaban. Fleur, Molly y Audrey llegaron de la cocina fastidiadas por la interrupción de los menores. Harry, Ron y Hermione entraron a la casa susurrándose un montón de cosas antes de poner su atención en James. y detrás de ellos Ginny y Charlie regresaron del exterior con sus escobas en manos.

-¿adivinen quien vino de visita?

-el hombre de las nieves-Albus respondió burlonamente

-no-James bufó-si viniera, te aseguro que no te lo presentaría a ti, hombre de poca fe-bufó

-James-Harry apremió

-bien-salió de la chimenea-ya debe estar por venir

No pasaron más de 30 segundos cuando Lois, con su pelo verde y una sonrisa nerviosa, apareció en la chimenea.

Ted tuvo que recordarse así mismo que respirar era necesario. Habían pasado cuatro meses desde la última vez que vio al peliverde y no hubo ningún día en que no hubiese dejado de pensar en él. No lo había superado. Y tampoco esperaba no sentir el dolor en el pecho que lo estaba carcomiendo mientras observaba al menor, mucho menos evitar que su cabello pasara a un negro apagado; pero sí esperaba no encontrarse con el peliverde en mucho tiempo.

-hola-Lois susurró-. Conseguí un tiempo libre para venir a Inglaterra y…

Lois no terminó la frase, unos pasos apresurados y un golpe en la puerta principal fue lo que lo detuvo su discurso. Dominique se había ido de la habitación, Fleur miraba hacia la salida dudando si ir por su segunda hija o quedarse junto a su hijo menor; Bill Weasley fue quien tomó la decisión por ella, salió en busca de su hija dándole la opción a Fleur de quedarse junto a Lois sin mostrar ningún tipo de favoritismo.

-lo siento, no debí venir en este momento

-¡no!-Molly fue quien dijo la primera palabra de parte de los Weasley-. Siempre serás bienvenido aquí, esta es tu casa, Lois.

-sí-Fleur se acercó a su hijo, casi como si creyera que fuera una aparición-¿quieres galletas?

 

*-*-*

-demasiados saludos para mi gusto-Lois dijo sentándose a su lado, el frío de la noche le hacia temblar ligeramente. Ted metió sus manos dentro de la chaqueta pera evitar tomar al menor y cubrirlo del frío

-si vinieras más seguido no tendrías que pasar por esto

-entonces me quedaré lo suficiente como para no tener que ser extrañado ¿verdad?

Ted se encogió de hombros sin saber que decirle a Lois.

-Scorpius Malfoy y yo alquilamos un apartamento donde quedarnos indefinidamente y…-tomó un respiro, al parecer lo que iba a decir era algo difícil-quiero que seamos amigos

Miró fijamente al menor. Desde que este había llegado, nunca se habían encontrado a solas, a veces estaban en la misma conversación. pero en todo este tiempo, Teddy no tuvo ningún instante para fijarse en él tal y como lo hacia cada vez que volvia al apartamento en Francia. Lois se veía diferente, sus ojos no contenían el brillo que guardaban cuando estaban en Francia, si se fijaba bien podía ver debajo de sus ojos una bolsa que mostraba su falta de sueño–tal vez se la intentó cubrir, pensó Ted– y su piel estaba un poco más amarillenta que anteriormente. Al verlo así no pudo evitar pensar en el daño que había hecho a Victoire y que, si la chica lo había perdonado, él no tenía ningún derecho a negarle el perdón a Lois.

-claro que sí, Lois, podemos ser amigos

-bien-el chico sonrió ampliamente y se acercó a él-todos se preocuparon cuando desapareciste

-¿sí? ¿cómo están?

-bien, he intentado… ya sabes, seguir en contacto con ellos y solo me cuentan cosas buenas. Aunque me fui dos días después de ti

-Lois

-no voy a mentir, Teddy, Francia no fue igual cuando te fuiste

-Lois, no puedes…

-Edward… te extrañé mucho cuando te fuiste

-¡No puedes hacer algo como eso, Lois!-se levantó del suelo y caminó frente al menor-.

-lo sé, solo creí que tenías que saberlo

-no, ¿sabes por qué? Porque no quiero saberlo-lo miró esperando que la fuera fuer evidente en su mirada-. No puedes venir a Inglaterra y esperar que con solo decirme que me extrañaste las cosas cambien entre nosotros. No es correcto. Yo tengo mi dignidad ¿sabes? Y tú me engañaste

-pero…

-Lois, si quieres que seamos amigos no puedes actuar como si esperases más de lo que te estoy dando. No tienes ningún derecho para ello

-sí, claro

el peliverde asintió distraídamente a modo de despedida.

 

*-*-*

Ted se quedó parado frente a la puerta, incómodo, sintiendo que era incorrecto irse de esa forma, pero sin querer entrar, sabía que ese sería el peor error que podía cometer si es que quería mantener su resolución de “dejar todo como amigos” con Lois. Fueron a ver una película de cine independiente con James y Scorpius, y en algún punto de la noche la pareja de chicos los dejó solos; y Ted, amablemente, se ofreció a llevarlo al apartamento. Por eso se encontraban así, parados incómodos sin saber qué era lo correcto para no romper la frágil amistad que estaban formando.

Como siempre, Lois fue el primero en romper el silencio. Se removió incómodo en su puesto, jaló la manga derecha de la delgada chaqueta que tenía puesta y lo miró a los ojos.

-¿quieres entrar al apartamento?

-no creo que sea…-se pasó la mano por el cabello-correcto

-¿entonces qué haces aquí?

-te acompañaba al apartamento

-sí, me pregunto qué haces aquí parado mirándome como si esperases algo más

-tienes razón-besó la mejilla del rubio-nos vemos

No alcanzó a bajar las escaleras cuando escuchó a Lois llamarlo con un tono evidentemente cansado.

-¿qué?

-¿algún día voy a tener otra oportunidad?

Ted lo miró. Lois nunca había estado tan vulnerable ante alguien desde que se había fijado en él, por el contrario el menor siempre se veía seguro, como si supiera que ante cualquier contratiempo hallaría la forma de contrarrestarlo. Se preguntó si podría perdonarlo y de alguna forma la respuesta sonó en su mente, amaba a Lois y no iba a perderlo solo por un pequeño error… necesitaría tiempo, sí, pero podrá hacerlo.

-sí

El menor sonrió brillantemente y dio un paso al interior del apartamento.

-nos vemos, Edward

Él asintió y se alejó de la puerta que ahora estaba cerrada.

No faltaba mucho para que tuviera su final feliz

**Author's Note:**

> Disclamer: Esto no me pertenece a mí (por mucho que me gustaría) sino a JK Rowling.  
> Muchas gracias por llegar hasta aquí y espero que les haya gustado.


End file.
